The Dance
by Amelia Glitter
Summary: The beginning, end and maybe beginning again of Remus and Sirius’ romance. Angsty, romancey and kind of fluffy in a odd way. [slash, SBRL]


Title: The Dance

Summary: The beginning and end (and maybe beginning again?) of Remus and Sirius' romance. Angsty, romancey, kind of fluffy in a strange 3-headed dog way

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: PG

Warnings: Slash, angst.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. 'The Dance' is property of Garth Brooks. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In other words, not mine.

Authoress' Notes: The phrase 'I'd of' is not grammatically correct. Do not correct me. I did not write the song, Garth Brooks did. If you would like to correct him, I'm sure there is a fanclub somewhere that you can write to.

_Looking back on the memory of_

_The dance we shared beneath the stars alone_

_For a moment all the world was right_

_How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

"Sirius? What are you doing out here?" Remus asked the still figure. He'd come out from the graduation party in search of his friend. Faintly he could still hear the shouts of laughter and the loud music seeping out from the Great Hall. Sirius should be in there dancing with every girl—and boy—he could. Instead he was out here, sitting on the steps; staring at the stars.

"Didn't feel up to the party," was the cryptic answer.

Remus snorted. "The day Sirius Black doesn't feel up to a party is the day the Marauders are innocent." He studied Sirius for a moment. The boy was quite a bit different from when he had first seen him. No longer was he immature and obnoxious, but rather fun loving and carefree. His long legs were sprawled across the steps, his lean body tense. The wavy black hair that was usually in a ponytail was down, not quite brushing his shoulders. Slow music came from the Great Hall; the last dance. "Sirius, it's the last dance, surely you won't miss that!"

Sirius looked up at him. "The last dance of our childhood is special."

Remus grinned. "Which is why you shouldn't miss it."

"I don't have anyone to share it with."

Remus was taken aback. "Of course you do, you're the most popular guy in school."

"All of them have someone special now. Now they want love, commitment."

Remus bit his lip. _I'm going to regret this, _he thought,_ he'll charm me into thinking I love him. Or will he? Charm? He charmed me years ago._ Remus reached down and pulled Sirius to his feet. "Padfoot, may I have this dance?"

"What?" Sirius was staring at him. His grey eyes wide with surprise.

"It's very simple. Me. You. Dance." He wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius automatically put his hands on Remus' hips. Remus leaned into his friend's chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled like that Muggle cologne he liked, the leather he was wearing and the motor oil from the bike he worked on.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end, the way it all would go_

_Our lives, are better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain_

Remus sighed, this felt right. It felt perfect, Sirius was perfect. _I'm falling in love. No,_ he corrected himself,_ you've been in love, you just didn't realize it._

"Moony?"

"Mmmhmm?" Remus snuggled closer to his friend.

"I think . . ." he stopped.

Remus looked up into Sirius' eyes. It was to dark to see what they held. Over his shoulder a star burned brighter than any other. With a jolt Remus realized the star was Sirius, in the constellation Canis Major. How odd. Suddenly something warm was pressed to his lips. _Sirius! Kissing me!_ Remus responded by kissing him back.

James slowly pulled away from his kiss with Lily. Fully expecting catcalls from Sirius and Remus, he was surprised when none came. As the music ended James realized they weren't even in the Great Hall. _How could they miss the last dance?_ He wondered.

"I'll be right back Lily, I want to find Remus and Sirius."

"Ok," she agreed, stealing a quick kiss. "I'll see you in the common room later."

James grinned and moved to a corner, pulling out the Marauder's Map as he went. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He muttered. There, just outside on the steps. "Mischief managed." He worked his way through the crowds to the doors. "Padfoot! Moony!" He stopped when he caught sight of his friends. Slowly a grin spread across his handsome features. Sirius and Remus were kissing. _Understatement Prongs,_ he said to himself,_ they're snogging._ "Ahem!" he said loudly.

The two jumped apart guiltily. Both watched James as if waiting for a verdict. He gave them a winning smile. "About time you two got together. I've been waiting for this to happen. Now, if you two would be so kind as to accompany me to the common room I can practice my speech. Unless of course you want to stand here and snog until some Slytherin finds you?" He peered at them over the top of his glasses. He was rewarded with a grin from both of them. He turned away, but still caught the look that passed between the two, the look of pure joy, and relief.

_But I'd of had to miss the dance_

Remus sighed as Sirius pulled him up to their dorm room. Sirius was laughing happily as they collapsed on his bed. They had spent three hours listening to James' speech then left him with Lily. Sirius now twiddled his wand to soundproof the curtains on the bed.

Sirius grinned and pulled Remus on top of him. Remus groaned softly as Sirius bit and sucked his way down his neck. _I love him. Damn him. This feels so good. Shit. I'm going to get hurt, I can feel it. I can stop this now and miss the pain. No more pain, no more hurt. I could have stopped it a long time ago. I could have just pulled him back to the Great Hall and found some girl for him to dance with. But I'd of had to miss this._

Remus awoke. He had chosen to sleep in Sirius' bed that night, instead of his own. He was aware though, that he was fully dressed in his pajamas, it hadn't been anymore than innocent snogging. But did Sirius want to continue this longer? He looked at Sirius, still asleep and so delicate. Last night he had been afraid he was going to be hurt, now he wasn't sure why he had thought that.

"Good morning." Sirius smiled up into Remus' startled golden eyes.

"Good morning."

"Wake up!" James' voice rang out happily.

_Holding you I held everything_

_For a moment wasn't I a king?_

"And now, I'm proud to present James Potter, Head Boy." Professor McGonagall announced to the waiting school. She stepped down from the podium and let James walk to the front.

"Well, I suppose I must give a speech now." he grinned at the titters of laughter. "I'm not exactly good at speeches. Professor McGonagall seemed to cover everything that the school was about in her's anyway. Education, hard work and lots of time in the library.

Amidst the clapping Remus felt Sirius' hand clasp his. Remus looked at the smiling face of Sirius Black. The raven head leaned over and whispered into Remus' ear.

"I love you."

Remus stared wide-eyed for a moment. "I love you, too." He choked out.

_But if I'd only known how the king would fall_

_Hey who's to say you know, I might have chanced it all_

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end, the way it all would go_

Remus yanked himself away from the painful memories. He stared blankly at the papers he was supposed to be grading. He glared at the paper that was on top, Harry Potter's. As if he needed that painful reminder. Immediately he felt guilty. Nothing that had happened was Harry's fault.

Harry. James would have been so proud of his son. The young Potter was a good friend, student, Quidditch player and more. He was intensley loyal and incredibly brave.

Buckbeak's execution was tonight. Harry, Ron and Hermione would probably try to go down there. That was not something they needed to witness. How to stop them? Standing down there would do nothing. Harry probably had James' old cloak. Remus suddenly grinned to himself. The Map, though, would show them no matter what. He dug around in his briefcase until he found the old parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he intoned—just as he had years ago.

He scanned the grounds around Hagrid's hut and sure enough, there they were. Remus ignored the other two students he could see wandering around in the Entrance Hall. He watched the three of them go to Hagrid's hut, and walk back out. Quickly he stood up, he would meet them in the Entrance Hall. Remus glanced at the map again and sat down hard.

_Peter Pettigrew?_

_What? Peter is dead! Isn't he? Why would he hide all these years?_

He watched in horror as another dot went bounding towards them.

_Sirius Black!_

Sirius had obviously tried to get Peter, he was dragging Ron and Peter into the Whomping Willow.

_Why would Sirius want Ron? And Peter? But, what if . . ._ Remus tried to escape that thought, but couldn't. _What if Sirius was innocent? What if James and Lily switched Secret-Keepers without telling him because they didn't trust him?_ Sirius! Sirius had suspected him, and that hurt worse than James and Lily not trusting him.__

Without another thought Remus raced out of his office. If Sirius was innocent . . . and Peter was guilty of the crime everyone thought Sirius committed. Harry would go to live with him. For a moment Remus wondered if Sirius would want to be with him if he had the responsibility of taking care of a teenager.

_No time to worry about that now,_ Remus scolded himself.

He reached the Whomping Willow in a matter of seconds. Carefully, he prodded the knot with a stick and hurried deep into the trunk.

_Our lives are better left to chance _

_I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd of had to miss the dance_

"WE'RE UP HERE!"

Remus paused at Hermione's voice echoing through the house.

"WE'RE UP HERE – SIRIUS BLACK – QUICK!"

Remus hurried up the stairs. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted when he reached the room. Harry's wand and the two Hermione were holding raced into his hand. He stared at Sirius. That man's once silky, shoulder-length hair was matted and tangled to his elbows. He was too thin and his skin was waxy and pale. Sirius Black had gone through Hell and back again. Dark, emotionless eyes stared at Remus.

"Where is he Sirius?" Remus asked tensely, already guessing the answer.

Sirius stared at him for the longest time. Then, slowly, he raised his hand to point at Ron.

"But then . . . ," Remus stared at Sirius, trying to read the expressionless face, "why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless . . ." Remus felt his heart skip, "unless he was the one . . . unless . . . you switched . . . without telling me?"

Very slowly, Sirius' eyes never leaving Remus', he nodded.

"Professor," Harry interrupted, "what's going on?"

_Yes, my life is better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain _

But Remus ignored Harry. All of his attention was focused on his former lover and best friend. He took a few steps forward and reached out a hand to Sirius. There was a flash of emotion in Sirius' eyes as he took Remus' hand. Remus pulled him up and embraced him.

"I love you," Sirius whispered. His voice was hollow and hoarse.

Remus stared at Sirius for a moment, his heart was beating wildly. "I love you too," he whispered back.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

For a moment Remus thought that she had seen their whispered exchanges, but then common sense reasserted itself.

Hermione was sputtering at him. "You – you –"

"Hermione . . ." He began.

"— you and him!"

"Hermione calm down –"

"I didn't tell anyone!" She shrieked at him. "I've been covering up for you –"

"Hermione! Listen to me, please!" Remus begged. "I can explain –"

Suddenly Harry began to shout. "I trusted you," he shouted at Remus, his voice was shaking, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

Remus caught sight of Sirius' eyes, they looked alarmed. "You're wrong," Remus began, "I haven't been friends with Sirius, but I am now – Let me explain . . ."

_But I'd of had to miss the dance_


End file.
